Frozen in Hell
by thecursedsister
Summary: Elsa struggles with her feelings for Anna and lets them consume her until she finally lets them go, at first it ends as a total disaster, but after time goes by will Anna feel the same? {Rated M for future chapters: Self Harm triggers, and mention of underage drinking and abuse.


_A/N: If the thoughts seem incoherent in writing, it's co written by my girlfriend and is our rp, and a lot of people enjoyed it so I thought I'd share it with the rest of the world, also Ally, thank you for the happiest month ever 2/9/14 3 _

Elsa sat in the chair next to her family at the therapist's office, they were all there because of Elsa's social anxieties, depression, and her new anorexia, Elsa hadn't been paying much attention to her mum or dad but only tried to listen to what Anna had to say, it was torturous for Elsa to see Anna cry, her face never deserved the pained look. Elsa sighed and fought back tears as Anna's story of heartbreak affected her deeply. 'Its all you're fault... she cancled her date with Kristoff to help make you better and you're not even trying to.' She thought to herself and balled her hands into fists and beat her head with the palms of her hands. Her father saw it and stopped her, Elsa stood up and had silent tears rolling down her face as she looked at Anna, "Stop..l she said quietly, when they continued a couple seconds later she screamed "STOP. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE, TAKE ME BACK HOME." She screamed trying her best to not let the tears show. She couldn't take it anymore, she had caused so much pain to her sister, and she knew she'll cause even more trying to distance herself from Anna whom she had deep seeded feelings for her and didn't tell anyone about. Her sister didn't know it but Elsa had her name carved into her right arm under her sweater sleeves. "Lets... can we just go.."

Anna sniffled as she tried to keep from crying, only to fail and let tears roll down her hurt her to see her sister so broken, so lost, and unable to help her. Her eyes widened at Elsa's yelling, her body flinching away from the girl. "Elsa..." she whispered the name looking down as their parents stood up with a sigh. Anna slowly rose to her feet and shuffled behind her parents, keeping her eyes on the ground as she passed Elsa. "I wish you would just let me in already." she murmered, whiping at her eyes with her jacket sleeves. It broke her heart to see her sister like this but she didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to help someone who only pushed her away. The red-head didn't waste any time hurrying out of the office, past her parents, past the therapist, past Elsa. She made it to the car first and slid in, buckling up and turning away from the spot Elsa would sit in, her sleeves covering most of her face and her red rimmed eyes staring out the window, her own silent tears making their way down her face.

Elsa felt like she had been stabbed in the heart when she heard her sister. 'You might as well stomped on every hope she had left' She thought to herself and began crying, the mascara ran down her face along with the salty tears. She didn't go to the car, she didn't go out the front way, she ran out the back and kept running into the rain around the buildings, even if her parents noticed she was missing, they couldn't find her. 'You hurt Anna, and you're hurting her now.' she thought and leaned against a brick wall before sliding down it and curling in a ball crying her eyes out. She slid her sleeve up seeing Anna's name in a scab on her arm. "Ohh Anna.. I'm so sorry.. please forgive me." she said to herself, her clothes becoming soaked. Elsa got up again and removed her soaked shoes and socks being vareful not to step on glass. "Not like I'd feel it anyways." She said sighing. She kicked a rock along the alley way and sighed heavily. "You're no good for her, you only hurt her, you don't deserve her." She said becoming angry with herself.

Anna's parents came to the car without Elsa, a worried look on their faces. Her brow furrowed as she straightened, wiping at the tears that had fallen. "Mom... Dad... where is Elsa?" She asked quietly. They shared a look and started the black vehicle, making her look even more worried. "Anna... do you know where Elsa might have gone?" they asked, Anna's eyes widening and then narrowing in thought. Elsa... Elsa would want to be alone... She couldn't have gone far... "I'll look for her on foot. Drive around the neighborhood and see if you can find her." Anna said, unbuckling and climbing out of the suburban. She pulled her hood over her head and hurried back into the office, searching the bathrooms and even knocking on some doors as she hurried through the building and out the back, looking for the familiar white-blonde hair that she was worrying about. "Elsa! Elsa, where are you?!" she called, slightly shaking in the cold rain that poured down. "Elsa!" Anna's teeth chattered a bit but she didn't turn back, she continued searching for her sister, despite how hurt Elsa had made her.

Elsa heard her sister's voice and silenced her tears as she walked down the alley way and stumbled as she stepped on some sharp glass and sighed heavily. "Go away Anna." she said trying to leave. She knew she couldn't escape, it was futile, but she just kept trying, she wanted to get away from her pain and away from the pain she caused Anna. "You have important stuff to do in your life... I don't" She said, ice started to form on the ground as she kept moving forward and the rain turned to ice droplets around her. "Go back home.." she said sighing.

Anna heard her sister's voice and followed it to the best of her abilities. When she finally came across her sister, her eyes softened. "Elsa... the only important thing to do in my life is help my s-sister. I'm n-not leaving w-without you." she said, her teeth chattering more and more the closer she got to the pale girl. Anna hurried closer to the girl and started to slip on the ice that had been made, the red head letting out a yelp as she fell. "Elsa... please. Ouch... I can help J-Just l-let me in." she practically begged, rising from the ice slowly and carefully moving forward despite the pain she felt in her bottom from the fall. "P-Please, Elsa." The girl finally was able to grab her sister's wrist, her small hand wrapping around it and tugging at it, as if that would bring Elsa to her. "Els-sa, come h-home with m-me... please.. w-we can make c-cookies and cuddle l-like old times..." she tried, a pleading look on her face. Anna wanted to help Elsa, but she was scared that the girl would push her away like she did recently. Despite that though, she was braving the freezing rain and hiding her feelings, trying to coax the girl to come back home with her. "I'll... I'll... I'll tell you a story! I'll share my chocolate with you. Anything. Just please come back home." Her voice was now begging, the girl grateful for the rain as Elsa wouldn't be able to see the tears that were rolling down her face. At the last four words she said, a small sob came out and she looked away, still keeping hold of Elsa's wrist. "I need you." Her words were soft, her eyes finally landing on the girl again though filled with pain, love and hope. "I need you Elsa."

_AN: There is much more to this, I just can't type anymore. Please, PLEASE, PPLLEEAASSEE comment on it. Thanks!_


End file.
